


The way you said “I love you”

by WhiteBAG



Series: Triangle World [2]
Category: Original Work, Triangle World
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slow Burn, also contains some nsfw stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG
Summary: A slow burn between the chaotic neutral incubus and the lawful neutral werefox.





	1. As a hello

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one-shots I wrote for the challenge I've found on tumblr. After putting them in chronological order, they read as the slow burn fic.

Sawyer entered Duncan’s office and put a cup of tea in front of him.

“Good morning, Mr. Robinson. Here’s your tea, just the way you like it.” he then made his way to open the window.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.” Duncan murmured without even raising his head to look at him. He didn’t stop working. It looked like he wasn’t even aware what he just said.

_I think he hasn’t fully woken up yet_ , Sawyer thought, leaving the room. 

* * *

 Bonus art: Duncan (on the left) and Sawyer (on the right)


	2. A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips

“Mr. Robinson, sir? Don’t you think you work a little bit too hard lately?”

“No?” Duncan didn’t even look at him, filling some papers. “I have to work hard or else this city won’t be as perfect as it should be.”

“The city is already perfect, you should take a break.”

“Maybe later.”

Sawyer left the office, waited for exactly five minutes and re-entered.

“The later is now!” he said, grinning, taking Duncan’s pen and running away.

“Sawyer, give this back!” Duncan laughed, chasing after him.

He got to him the second after Sawyer managed to get to the front door of the building. Duncan pinned him to a wall.

“I promise I will take a break if you give me back my pen.”

Sawyer just raised one of his caterpillar eyebrows. Duncan started laughing again.

“I really love you sometimes, you know?” he said.

“Interesting… fine. Here’s your pen.”

“Thank you.” Duncan put the pen in his pocket and decided to take a short walk. Sawyer was right. He deserved a break.


	3. In a letter




	4. Not said to me

It was a nice night. Duncan was sitting on the branch of a tree, listening to the sounds of the party coming from the nearest house. He was waiting.

He looked at the lake. During the night it resembled a massive abyss - no sight of the other side, just a black hole with nothing for him to find.

Finally, Calvin Sawyer left the house.

“You sure you can’t stay a bit longer? He really likes you.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Armstrong. I wish I could but it was a long day and my body really needs some rest.”

A little boy ran after him to hug him. Calvin got on his knees and hugged him back.

“Thank you for all your help. I love you, Sawyer.”

“Aww… I love you too, kiddo. Now go. The party’s for you. You deserve it.”

The woman and the boy went back inside. Calvin started walking towards the woods.

“I didn’t know you’re good with children.” Duncan smirked, from the branch. He jumped down only after Calvin located where his voice was coming from.

“Good evening, Mr. Robinson. Didn’t expect to see you here tonight. Did something happen?”

“Oh I don’t know… maybe it did. Maybe Cosmo Wells would be dead if that  _kid didn’t fuck everything up!_ ”

“Sir, I hate to disagree with you but Fella Armstrong did nothing wrong. In fact he did a lot of good things just today.”

“He helped the demon escape! Now he’s gone! …you wouldn’t know where he is right now, would you?”

“Sir, keeping children locked in a room for days is unacceptable.” said Sawyer, trying to change the subject.

“I was locked up for 50 years and look at me now. Do you think I look bad?”

Calvin eyed him carefully.

“I don’t.”

“Thank you!”

“That’s not the point.”

“You can’t arrest me. I happen to be the Leader of East City. I have immunity.”

“I know.”

“So what are you gonna do?” Duncan scoffed. “Quit?”

Calvin looked at his feet and said nothing. Duncan blinked and stopped smiling.

“Mr. Robinson.” Calvin reached out to him with his hand. “It was a pleasure working with you.”

Duncan took a step back and chuckled nervously. “Sawyer… You can’t quit.”

“I think I just did.” they stared at each other in silence for a while. Then Calvin sighed. “Good night, Mr. Robinson.”

He then walked away and Duncan was left alone. Again.

At least it was a nice night…


	5. In awe, the first time you realised it

Duncan made a quick backflip in the air and dived, trying to punch his opponent and fly away again. He was fighting a huge earth elemental along with Sawyer, Seoirse and Aindreas, you know, just another day in Triangle World. He knew he couldn’t do much damage to him but at least he could draw the elemental’s attention for a short time, while Aindreas got most of the job done. Duncan dodged a huge arm that was swinging at him, trying to get rid of him, like he was some kind of mosquito. Soon the rest of the White family showed up, making this fight even easier.

_We got this_ , Duncan thought.

And then the air elemental showed up.

Duncan was used to the gusts of wind. But not the kind that could form a limb. Gigantic fist punched him in the stomach, leaving him out of breath and sending across Middle City. His body crashed onto the roof of some building, then it slided down and landed in a dark alley. Needless to say, he was unconscious.

—

When he opened his eyes, he was still laying in the alley. But this time, he also heard a voice. He knew this voice.

“Mr. Robinson! …Mr. Robinson, sir!”

He was in pain but he managed to lift himself up a bit, on his elbows. Then he began to crawl, towards the main street - Sawyer would never find him where he landed, the alley was too narrow, too dark. He had to get out of here. He was trying to call back but his lungs refused to cooperate and he started to cough.

Duncan heard someone’s steps - Sawyer must have heard his coughing.

And then he was, standing right in front of him in full daylight and- whoa.

He was kind of rugged after the fight. His hair, usually so neat were now all messy. His clothes were torn a bit here and there. He had blood on his knuckles and some on his face - Duncan couldn’t tell if it was Sawyer’s blood or not. And yet he kept his profesional demeanor, ready for new orders.

He looked beautiful.

Duncan looked back on those situations when he was in trouble and Sawyer would always come and save him. It was like that from the start, from the first day they met, wasn’t it. He was in jail for years and this guy just… showed up, full of compassion, determined to help him.

Sawyer sat him next to a wall, so Duncan would have something to lean on.

“This doesn’t look that bad.” Calvin said relieved, after examining his wounds. “You’ve hit that building pretty hard but you’ll be back in shape in no time. You’re just kind of… shocked right now.”

“…I really am.” he never stopped looking at him.

“Hm?”

Duncan opened his mouth to say something, something important, but then he closed it. No. No, it wasn’t a good idea to say it out loud. Not yet at least. Sawyer wouldn’t understand. That would only ruin everything.

“You need some rest.” the werefox said. “We can stay here and wait for this madness to be over.”

“…yeah.” Duncan finally looked away, as Sawyer sat next to him. “Yeah, alright.”


	6. Over a beer bottle / Over your shoulder

Sawyer found him in the bar. Again.

“Hey! There’s the guy I know and love!” Duncan exclaimed loudly.

Calvin convinced him to stand up, then he helped him to get back to the headquarters. They entered Duncan’s room. Sawyer pushed him gently but firmly to make him fall on his bed.

“Mr. Robinson-”

“Call me Duncan, damn it Sawyer, we’ve talked about this.” he murmured into his pillow.

“Duncan, why are you doing this? It’s not the first time I’ve found you like this and I’m afraid it’s not the last. But this has to stop, it’s not good for you. So  _why_  are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Getting drunk!” Sawyer yelled. He didn’t want to get angry but Duncan really frustrated him lately. “Setting bombs wherever Cosmo Wells might be! Treating your employees like shit! Why are you doing this! You used to be so organised and now look at yourself! You’re making stupid mistakes all over the place without even thinking!”

Sawyer sat on the floor next to his bed to look him in the eyes.

“What the fuck happened to you.” he said quietly.

“I fell in love.”

“That’s stupid, tell me the real reason.”

“…Leave…”

“No.”

“Please just… go. This is exactly how it shouldn’t be.”

“What?”

“I’m…I’m a piece of shit, Sawyer. Why do you keep coming back to check on me?

Sawyer thought about it for the moment.

"Do you… not want me around? …Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Duncan sat down. “No, you did nothing wrong! That’s the thing! Ugh!” he fell down on his pillows again, this time looking at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t follow.”

“Have I ever told you about…how I was in jail?”

“You tell me that story everytime you get drunk, yes.”

“Oh. Well. Before that…my mom…”

Sawyer raised his eyebrows a little. Well, ok, he never mentioned his mother before.

“My mom told me…Well, you see… I saw… an execution of someone, outside my window. Someone had a disagreement with my father so he shot him, I don’t know… This person died and I got scared. I asked my mother if she’ll die one day too. She promised me it’s not gonna happen and that she’ll never leave me. And then…”

He stopped, swallowing his tears. But Sawyer knew the rest of the story, he has heard it before.

“And then the Wells family came in.” Calvin finished. “There was an explosion and a lot of people died. Including your parents. Then your brother blamed you and put you in jail. …So… everyone who was important to you… left you.”

“Everytime Dexter visited me in my cell…” Duncan whispered with his eyes closed. “…I really hoped this time… this time for sure, he’s here to finally let me out, you know… but he was always just there to beat me up and to leave me again for another period of time. He was always so angry with me… maybe it  _was_  my fault and he just wasn’t able to explain to me how…”

“Don’t say that.”

“I am a bad person. Everyone I love leaves me… this time it won’t be any different.”

“So… instead of seeing how things go… you’re just trying to prove that you’re right? Is that why you’re doing bad things? So I’ll leave you and show you that you were right all along? …Duncan?”

Mr. Robinson was asleep. Sawyer knew very well that after he wakes up he won’t remember this night nor this conversation at all. Sawyer sat at the table and thought about it for a while. He still had to do something to stop Duncan from getting drunk… He looked around, found a piece of paper and a pen. He hesitated, sighed heavily and wrote down:

_Promise me you won’t get drunk ever again._  
_If you don’t get drunk I won’t come back to save you._  
 _~Sawyer_

He left the note next to his bed. Before leaving his room, he looked over his shoulder.

"I’ll never stop loving you, though. You idiot.”

Over the next few days Sawyer was waiting for a letter from Tez with an information about Duncan being drunk again.

But it never came.


	7. When we lay together on the fresh spring grass

Sawyer looked up. The dragon he was supposed to look after disappeared from his point of view. Great, just great. Calvin sat on the grass, resignated. Then he lay down, looking at the blue sky.

It didn’t took long for someone to found him.

“Is… everything alright Mr. Sawyer?”

“Mr. Robinson? What are you doing here, sir?”

“I’m… uh… What are  _you_  doing here?”

“A dragon escaped. I was supposed to keep an eye on it.”

“You’re doing a great job. Surely they  _must_  give you a raise.”

“They will give me a promotion.”

Duncan lay down next to him.

“How’s your life?” he asked a few moments later.

“Lonely. Sometimes even boring. I’ve been thinking about finding someone I could create a family with.”

Duncan scoffed.

“You’re serious? You mean like, with kids and everything?”

“Sure, I mean, why not.” the werefox shrugged without conviction.

“Do you… think about… someone specific?”

Calvin didn’t like to lie. So he didn’t.

“I thought I did but. He seems too… unstable. Maybe I should think everything over before I decide. How about you? Haven’t hear from Tez for a while. Does it mean you…”

“Oh, I stopped drinking.”

“So it seems.” he looked at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Drinking wasn’t for you. You look much healthier now. You look good.”

“I do?”

Sawyer nodded. Then he looked at the sky again. Duncan twiddled his thumbs.

_Say it_ , he thought to himself,  _just say it. This is why you came here in the first place, just say it!_

“Sawyer… I-I think… I think I lo-”

“There it is!” Sawyer yelled, standing up.

“W-What?”

“The dragon! I see it! Would you help me catch it?” he asked, running off.

“Uh… sure!” Duncan stood up and flew after him.

“Sweet!”


	8. As a goodbye

It’s been a while. Duncan has heard that Sawyer is visiting his mother in East City so he decided to pay him a visit. He stood in front of the door and sighed. Then knocked. Sawyer opened the door after about three seconds.

“Oh! Mr. Robinson! Welcome!”

It was hard to say if he was glad to see him or not. He was definietly surprised. _I am not wanted here_ , Duncan thought.

“Hi, Sawyer. I was just thinking… I wonder how my favorite ex-employee is doing. Soo… I’ve decided to… um.”

“Do you… want to come in, sir?”

“Oh. Uhh, sure.”

Duncan entered the hallway. It wasn’t anything special, most of the houses here looked the same. Just some pictures of the clouds on the wall, doors leading to other rooms and some boring old stairs.

Duncan would kill to be growing up in a place like this.

Sawyer closed the door behind him. He  _was_  happy to see him, for sure. But Duncan didn’t announce himself earlier and so Calvin was a tad worried about his house being a mess right now.

“My mother is asleep, no need to wake her up.” he said, closing the door to the living room. “Would you like some tea, sir?”

“Oh yes, thank you.”

“Kitchen’s this way.”

Duncan sat at the kitchen table, looking around. If he had to describe the room in one word he would use “cozy”. Sawyer gave him a cup of tea a few moments later. Duncan tasted it and raised his eyebrows. Incredible. It’s been a few years since Sawyer left his job but he still remembered how to make the tea just the way Duncan liked it.

“Let’s go somewhere we can talk.” Calvin whispered and left the kitchen, holding a cup of weak coffee. Duncan followed him upstairs.

“This is where I sleep.” Sawyer said, showing him his bedroom. “Nothing special but at least here we won’t wake my mother up.”

“Does she fall asleep in the afternoon often?” Duncan asked, sitting on Sawyer’s bed. The bed was pretty big and it was taking most of the room so it was only logical to sit on it, as there weren’t any chairs around. The sight of Mr. Robinson sitting on his bed took Sawyer a bit aback as it wasn’t something he was expecting to see today but he recollected himself quickly.

“Uh, yeah.” he said, sitting next to him. “She’s an older lady, she does have a bedroom next to mine’s but she often falls asleep in the armchair downstairs.”

“Is this the room you grew up in?”

“You mean my childhood bedroom?”

“Sure, whatever you want to call it. It’s nice.”

“What do you like about it? Isn’t it too small for you?”

“Well, yes but. There’s a big window. And I like the color of the walls, so warm. And this bed is just…” he couldn’t help but lay down on it. “…to die for! So comfortable!”

Then he noticed something on the ceiling. A trapdoor. Probably leading to the attic.

“It’s not where I’ve spent most of my time though.” Sawyer tried his best not to think about Duncan laying on his bed. He put his cup on the bedside table and stood up on the bed trying to reach the trapdoor. “ _This_  is.”

He opened it and a small ladder rolled down. Sawyer climbed it, encouraging Duncan to do the same. Duncan left his cup on the bedside table and followed after Calvin.

His jaw dropped. It was dark and dusty, like an attic is supposed to be, but it resembled a small museum. It was full of airplane parts from a different periods of time. Duncan walked between them examining every object. There was a bookcase in the corner, full of books, some older than others, all about the aircraft. Sawyer must have been collecting them all his life.

“That’s a really impressive collection.” he said. “And I don’t mean just books, I mean… is that a whole propeller? How did you even get this in here?”

“It wasn’t easy to hide it from my mother, that’s for sure.” the werefox looked like he was really proud of himself.

“Oh, so she doesn’t know? About any of this?”

“I told you… sir. She’s old, she was always old. She gets tired after climbing the stairs, she wouldn’t be able to climb the ladder.”

“How old is she.”

Calvin thought about it for a moment.

“About 800.”

“Oh my. She’s ancient. I mean… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disrespect your mother.”

“It’s alright.” Calvin shrugged. He really didn’t look like he cared.

Duncan has heard about cases like this. People here could live up to a thousand years old but in reality not many of them did. Everyone dealt with growing old the way they could. They usually died in the accidents or got murdered or were eaten up by some sort of illness anyway. Some were deciding that they had a pretty good life but there was nothing new waiting for them anymore, so they were ending their lives themselves. But from time to time there happened to be a person that was getting older and older, and lonelier because all of their friends were dead already. A person too afraid to end it by themselves, who realized that they will have to deal with an actual senility all on their own. So, if there was still a chance, they would make themselves a baby that would grow up to be their, well… servant. It wasn’t fair, of course. It  _was_  possible for the two to have a good relationship but  _still…_

No wonder Calvin was so much into flying. He loved it because it made him feel… free.

The incubus moved on to see the propeller up close. Sawyer observed how he walked around the room. His wings were bouncing softly off his back. Every step was filled with grace as if he was a dancer. …Maybe he was. He had to kill his time in the jail somehow.

Sawyer had worked for Duncan’s brother for a few years but Dexter wasn’t that graceful. He wasn’t that complicated. In fact, he was pretty boring and predictable. Duncan looked like a slighlty smaller copy of him but, man, was he different. Sure, he could kill a man and laugh like a madman about it but he was also able to feel remorse. He was able to apologize and mean it. And Sawyer - as much as he didn’t want to admit it - was really fascinated by him.

Mr. Robinson stopped in front of the cabinet hanging on the wall. Chills crawled up his spine.  _Wings._

Butterfly wings. Not even the whole butterflies, just their wings. So many wings. Too many wings.

“I collected them a long, long time ago.” Sawyer said walking up to him. He seemed really proud. “But I can never touch them or else I’ll damage them. It’s a shame but… oh well. I like those ones the most.” he tapped the glass pointing at the pair of black butterfly wings. “There are always a lot of those flying right outside of East City.”

“I see.” Duncan’s wings were already closed but somehow he closed them even more.

Sawyer looked at him with a weird spark in his eye. There was something… sinister about it and Duncan knew he probably shouldn’t feel this way but the truth was - it turned him on a lot.

He cleared his throat.

“I should… probably go. Wouldn’t want to overuse your hospitality.”

“East City calls, huh?”

“Nah.” Duncan shrugged. “East City is already perfect. I just… uh… wouldn’t want to wake your mother up.”

“Of course.” Calvin smiled and showed him the way out.

“Thank you for the tea.” Duncan continued, walking through the front door. “And for… showing me the place you were growing up in. It was nice.” he smiled.

“I… enjoyed that time as well.”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah.”

They stared at each other in silence.

“Well, I gotta go, thanks again, bye!” Duncan turned around.

“Love you, bye!”

Sawyer shut the door, mortified. Did he really just said that? Hopefully Duncan didn’t hear that. …But what if he did?

Welp. There’s a reason to avoid him for the next couple of years.


	9. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside

The sky was covered in dark clouds.

Duncan was running. God, running sucks so much. But he couldn’t fly, as one of his wings was covered in ice. The human guy was getting closer. Duncan just couldn’t get away from him. Suddenly, he accidentally stepped into the puddle and couldn’t move his leg anymore, as it got covered in ice as well. The incubus turned around and received a solid kick that made him fell on the ground.

“Gotcha!” the human said. His face was quite handsome but he looked really angry. “Now give back what you’ve stolen.”

“Ha! I don’t have anything! You have no proof!” Duncan showed him his bare hands and emptied his pockets.

_Damn it_ , the human thought,  _he must have dropped everything somewhere while I was chasing him._

“Now I have to investigate the entire hospital to find out what is missing, you-! …wait. I know you! From the news! Aren’t you like, a president? Why are you flying around Olson, robbing hospitals?

"What’s a president?”

“Ok, forget I asked. You’re probably just someone else. Anyway. I have to make sure you won’t run away while I’ll be investigating so. You’re coming with me.”

“And why would I go with you?”

“Because only I can fix your wing without breaking it.”

“…Fair point.”

The human helped him stand up and made the ice on his leg disappear. Incredible, Duncan thought, a human with the powers of an elemental.

“What’s your name?” Duncan asked.

“And why would I tell you?”

“My name is Duncan Robinson.”

“…Thomas Fletcher. Now move!”

“Ok, ok, I’m going!”

—

Someone was waiting in front of Thomas’ house.

“Good evening, Mr. Robinson.”

“Sawyer?”

“You two know each other?” Thomas asked.

“Sawyer, what are you doing here?”

“Tez contacted me. He said you were missing for days and that East City needs its Leader. I’ve decided to look for you. Someone saw you leaving by the portal connecting Triangle World with Olson. I came here and asked Mr. Fletcher for help as he is a known superhero around here. Mr. Fletcher said he’s busy with catching a robber so I’ve decided to wait for him here. Were *you* the robber, Mr. Robinson? Or should I say Robberson.”

“You have no proof.”

“I… really don’t.”

"Oh my god, you really are the president.” Thomas rubbed his forehead. “Alright. My wife Jasmine will take you from here. I need to go back to the hospital now.”

—

Jasmine said they could stick around in the living room and wait for Thomas to come back. Sawyer and Duncan sat on the sofa.

“Ok but…” Sawyer looked at the door nervously. “Mr. Fletcher’s wife? That’s the White family member, have you seen her hair?”

“Yeah, no shit. Those guys are everywhere. Better to be careful.”

“…so how’s your wing?”

“Cold but well-preserved.”

Calvin started laughing out loud. Duncan grinned.

“Gosh…” the werefox said. “I missed you.”

“…Wait. …You did? Really?”

“Yes.” he looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

“I thought you don’t want to have anything to do with me anymore. I mean… you did always answer when I asked you for help but.” he sighed. “Do you remember the letter you left next to my bed? You probably don’t, it was about 20 years ago, maybe more…”

“I do.”

“Oh. Well. I… don’t remember what happened back there. I tried to… I think I was drunk and… I think whatever I did made you really pissed at me.”

“…My apologies, Mr. Robinson. That letter was the only way to make sure you won’t get drunk again. It wasn’t my intention to make you feel hurt.”

“Oh.” Duncan thought about it for a while. “Do you… remember what exactly happened that night?”

“I don’t.” Sawyer lied. “It was years ago.”

“Oh well. I guess we’ll never know.” he chuckled nervously. “Besides, it’s like you said, it was years ago! Who cares!”

Suddenly the lightning cut across the sky, followed by a loud thunder. Sawyer and Duncan jumped in their seats. It started to rain heavily.

“What was that?” the incubus asked quietly. Calvin stood up and approached the window with caution.

“I’ve read about it in a book.” he said. Duncan stood up as well and came closer to him. Sawyer touched the glass. His eyes were wide open and he was grinning. “It’s raining… it’s… it’s a storm! I-I need to go outside to see it up close!”

“Wait!” Duncan called after him but it was too late. Sawyer took off his aviator jacket (he had a white t-shirt underneath) and ran out of the room. A second later Duncan saw him on the other side of the window.

Calvin was yelling and laughing, running around and feeling the rain. He raised his arms up in the air, spinning in one place. He was soaking wet already and he just didn’t care. Duncan was watching him with a smile. He looked so happy and excited…

“After all those years… I hoped I wouldn’t feel that way anymore…” Duncan said to himself. “But I still love you… Damn it.”

He looked around and saw the aviator jacket laying on the floor. He picked it up, hesitated for a moment, then took a sniff. It smelled like a fresh breeze during a windy day… and sulfur. It was nice. Though, it will probably just smell like a wet fur soon.

“Get! Back! Inside!” Jasmine’s voice boomed in the hallway.

“Yes, ma'am. I’m really sorry, ma'am.” another voice answered.

“I didn’t ask for looking after two degenerates from whatever-you-guys-keep-coming-from tonight! If it rains, you stay inside! Go back into the living room now!”

“I am terribly sorry, ma'am.” Sawyer re-entered the room, looking sheepish. “Oops… I didn’t mean to make Mrs. Fletcher mad… but at least she gave me a towel…”

“The towel won’t do.” Duncan smirked. “You’re soaking wet!”

He looked around and noticed a blanket laying on the armchair. He picked it up and covered Sawyer with it. They both sat back on the sofa. Sawyer was trying to dry his hair with a towel.

“Thanks.” Calvin smiled. “I  _really_  had to see how it’s like… It felt awesome.”

Duncan gave him a warm smile. He wanted to touch him, to put a hand on his shoulder or  _something_. He wanted to say how much he means to him. But he didn’t find the courage. That would be the dream, wouldn’t it? Them, sharing a tender moment on a sofa with the storm raging outside? Duncan realized he was still holding the aviator jacket. He looked at it a bit longer, tightening his grip.

Finally, Thomas Fletcher came back. His face was unreadable.

“I don’t know how you did it, Mr. President, but it looks like nothing is missing from the hospital.” he said.

“…really? …I mean! Of course! Because I didn’t steal anything! Soo… can you fix my wing now?”

Thomas sighed and snapped his fingers. The ice on Duncan’s wing turned into water. With his next hand movement, Thomas made the water fly out of the room, into the sink in the kitchen. Then he looked at Sawyer.

“And why are YOU wet?”

“Well…”

“Nevermind.” he dried him up in two seconds, making the same hand trick. “There. I guess you two can go now. Don’t come back.”

—

Calvin was walking next to him, feeling the rain again. He said Duncan can keep the jacket for now, to hide from the rain. Not that it helped a whole lot but Duncan appreciated the gesture. He was carrying it above his head.

“So!” Sawyer looked at him when another lightning appeared in the sky. “Who do you want to clone?”

“What! I don’t…” Duncan was taken aback. Then he connected the dots and recollected himself quickly. “It was you! You didn’t wait for Thomas to come back! You followed him! I dropped the plans after I realized I am chased… And you… You picked them up… And you put them back where they should be. I busted the cameras and the police didn’t arrive yet so nobody could catch you doing that… And you did it so nobody would figure out what my plan was! But… that means you lied! You lied!  _You broke the rules for me!_ ”

“What I did isn’t important.” the werefox blushed but remained professional. “The important thing is that you robbed the human hospital to get plans for the technology we don’t have access to anymore. A dangerous kind. The kind The Insiders were playing with.  _Who do you want to clone, Mr. Robinson?_ ”

“Nobody! Ah! I know this looks bad!” Duncan hid his face in his hand. “It looks really bad! And I know you don’t have  _any_  reason to trust me! But I don’t want to clone anyone! I promise!”

They stood in the rain, soaking wet again, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Fine.” Sawyer said, finally. “I trust you. …Do  _you_  trust me enough to tell me what your plan is?

"I’m… that’s… it’s embarassing, I can’t tell you yet.”

“Yet. Alright.” he smiled. “Will you tell me some other time then?”

“…yes.”

“I can live with that.” Sawyer looked up, at the dark sky. “We should get back home already… Let’s go.”


	10. Over a cup of tea

They were both running down the hill.

“Duck!” Duncan yelled and they dropped on the ground. The truck flew above their heads, continued to roll down and finally crashed somewhere in Olson with a huge explosion. They didn’t dare to move, they just watched the spreading fire. A few seconds later they saw a familiar human silhouette rushing to help the situation, along with some other people. The human looked in their direction but it was hard to tell if they got spotted.

“Mr. Fletcher doesn’t seem to be pleased with us.” Sawyer noticed.

“He does not.”

“So!” the werefox used his hand to brush his hair back. He grinned. “Would you like to grab a coffee with me, Mr. Robinson?”

—

It was a nice cafe, in a particularly nice part of East City. Duncan was looking into his already empty cup of tea, while Sawyer was finishing his weak coffee.

“You aren’t very talkative today.” the werefox said. “Is something wrong?”

“Everything’s fine.”

“What was in the truck?”

“Hm?”

“The one that exploded. What did you need from it?”

“Does it matter? It exploded.”

“…Was it a part of your plan? The one you still don’t want to talk about?”

“…Maybe.”

Sawyer didn’t want to push the subject. But he was getting worried. They’ve put some innocent humans in danger today.

“What about you?” Duncan asked.

“What about me?”

“You never talk about yourself.”

“Because nothing interesting ever happens to me.”

“Oh, please.” Duncan rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious. Though… well, ok.” Sawyer put his cup of coffee on the table and leaned over to look into Duncan’s eyes. “Can you keep a secret, Mr. Robinson?”

“Not really.”

“Well, I’m gonna tell you anyway. There is… someone I am very fond of.” Duncan didn’t say anything so Calvin continued, never breaking the eye contact. “He is the only source of thrill I have. Life is never boring when he is around. I enjoy spending time with him and… I think I love him.”

Duncan suddenly felt… anger. Which surprised him. I mean, it’s not like he was dating Sawyer or anything. Sawyer didn’t even work for him anymore. Sawyer could do whatever the hell he wanted because he was free. So why did Duncan feel like someone just stabbed him? And who was this guy Calvin was so much into? He… he had to know.

“Do I know him?” the incubus asked, feeling the growing panic.

“Oh, who can tell.” Sawyer shrugged and smiled.

“Is he… good-looking?”

“ _Very._ ”

“…does he at least have any flaws?”

“He is apparently very dense. And his self-esteem happens to be… well, it’s awful.”

“Well, good! Maybe it’s what he deserves!” Duncan stood up, feeling like he was about to cry.

“Mr. Robinson, is everything alright?”

“I have to go. Thanks for the tea.”

He ran out without paying and launched himself into the night sky. Sawyer sighed heavily. He spent another minute in silence. He then hid his face in his hands.

“I’m such a fucking idiot.” he whispered.


	11. A scream

“Thank you for coming with me.” Calvin was walking closely to a wall, sneaking.

“No problem.” Seoirse White answered. “I’m right behind you. What  _is_  this machine anyway?”

“Do you know Thomas Fletcher? He’s a human. Also I think he belongs to your family?”

“If he does, he must be on the Adalbert’s side of the family. I stopped trying to figure out my brother’s ties a long time ago. Too complicated.”

“Anyway, he asked me for help. He believes Mr. Robinson is up to something but… Mr. Fletcher is busy right now so I told him I can handle this. I hoped it wasn’t Mr. Robinson’s doing after all…” he looked around. “But some parts of this machine look too familiar. I think he finally finished it.”

“So do you know what his plan is?”

“That’s the problem. I have no idea and I can’t crack this up. Nothing here makes sense. First it looked like he wanted to clone somebody but. I don’t think that’s the case…”

“So what _is_  he trying to do? Take over the world?”

“No, he… he wouldn’t.”

“You hesitated.”

“Oh, shush.”

They ran closer to the machine - it looked like a cloning device but bigger and more sinister. They hid behind the container. Calvin noticed Mr. Robinson at the top of the machine, on a small bridge. His heart started to beat faster. He haven’t seen him for months, ever since that unfortunate misunderstanding in the cafe.

“There he is. You wait here. I’m gonna talk with him.”

“Good luck.” Seoirse said before Sawyer started climbing the ladder to get to the top.

Calvin got closer to the incubus, unsure of what’s going to happen next. Duncan was checking on something that looked like a giant electricity generator.

“Mr. Robinson?” the werefox asked, standing behind him, on the other side of the bridge.

“Calvin.” the incubus jumped a little, surprised to see him. “You’re too early.”  
“Were you expecting me?”

“Well… not today, I did not. I wasn’t going to use the machine yet. But since you’re here…” he pressed some buttons. “Let’s at least test this baby out! I should probably mention that I had no idea what I was doing but I think it came out alright! What do you think?”

“But… what does it even do?”

Bolts of electricity started dancing on the surface of the machine. Duncan smiled widely.

“It’s a surprise.” he whispered.

He pressed more buttons and the ceiling opened. A big cell tower began to rise up. It looked like it was charging up. Strong wind started to blow inside.

“Mr. Robinson!” Sawyer had to yell to be heard now.

“Call me Duncan! Please!”

“Duncan, I have a bad feeling about this!”

“I know, I know. Could be smaller. But it’s only the prototype! I will only see if it works properly and then I’m gonna proceed to work on a way smaller version. I don’t know much about engineering. As you probably noticed I’m kinda self-taught.” he then went back to checking on the machinery.

“Duncan, this is dangerous!”

“Well I’m not gonna turn it off now. I have to make sure it works first!”

“What if it explodes? It will consume many innocent lives!”

“But what if it doesn’t! Aren’t you curious to see how it works?”

“Duncan, please! The human lives are at stake!” the wind blowing through an open ceiling got even stronger. They both had to rise their voices. “Duncan, please, tell me! Why are you doing this?!”

“Because!…” Duncan turned around slowly, grinning. With the bolts of electricity behind him, his hair all over the place moved by the wind and the wild spark in his eye, he looked terrifying. Terrifyingly beautiful. “ _…I love you!_ ”

_This isn’t happening_ , Calvin thought.

“Sawyer!” Seoirse yelled from the floor level. “Let’s get out of here! It isn’t safe here!”

Seoirse ran toward the exit but then he noticed that… The werefox didn’t move.

“Why  _would_  you want to stop me?” asked Duncan. “Why don’t you just join me? I know you loved working for me! Didn’t you?”

“…I did love it.” Sawyer looked at his feet.

“You loved it because… I am the Leader. I am the law. And you love following orders. And it didn’t matter if the law was right or wrong. You were just happy to enforce it. I remember you letting people who desperately needed help down. I remember people coming to see me, wanting to talk with me and you sending them home because I didn’t feel like talking. I remember you shutting several establishments down just because I didn’t want them around. People lost their dreams, their jobs maybe even lives because of that. And you loved every second of it. Face it, you don’t really care about people losing their lives. You only care if they die as a result of murder. Because that’s illegal.” Duncan chuckled. “Sawyer… You loved working for me because deep down you know!” he reached out his hand to him, smiling. “You know that we are both sons of bitches.”

Calvin looked him in the eyes.

“Sawyer, what are you doing!” Seoirse yelled.

The werefox took a step in Duncan’s direction.

“Sawy-!” Seoirse stopped. Calvin drew a gun and aimed at Duncan’s head.

The incubus’ eyes widened. After the longest five seconds of his life, he smirked.

“You wouldn’t.”

“You don’t want to tell me what this machine does? Then you leave me no choice, sir.”

“I told you! I can’t tell you yet!”

Sawyer said nothing. He fired. He wasn’t aiming at Duncan’s head after all - the bullet flew above his head and hit the control panel of the machine. The bolts of electricity started to spread as the machine started to break apart.

“No!” Duncan cried, looking at his machine going critical.“ What have you-… Don’t you get it, I did it all for us! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Saving the Leader from the explosion.”

Duncan felt a sudden, stinging pain at the back of his head. Then there was only black.

—

Two silhouettes carrying a third one left the building before it exploded. Thomas Fletcher had a lot of work that day.

* * *

Bonus shitpost:

 


	12. Muffled, from the other side of the door

Calvin heard knocking. Then a familiar voice.

“…Sawyer? Are you… are you there?” the voice was calm and quiet… and a little unsure.

The werefox leaned on the door.

“Mr. Robinson.”

“I… wanted to thank you. For saving my life back there. I didn’t know what I was doing.” Sawyer said nothing so Duncan continued. “I also wanted to apologize for… I guess for everything. You sacrificed the lives of innocent humans to save mine. I know I don’t really deserve it. And I know it wasn’t easy for you. I am… really sorry. Oh! And I’m sorry for calling you son of a bitch.”

“No, I…” Sawyer sighed. “You were right about that. Listen, I… I’m sorry for not trusting you. You said you were going to tell me what the machine does when you’re ready and I kept pushing you. That wasn’t fair. And now the machine is broken, so yeah. Sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Duncan smiled a little. “And forget it, I’m not gonna put it back together. I’m giving up on this idea until I re-think everything.”

“Well, now I feel bad for crushing your enthusiasm.”

Duncan giggled.

“You were so determined to see if it works though!” Calvin continued. “Why would you…”

Then he remembered what Mr. Robinson said. The incubus on the other side of the door remembered it as well.

“Listen…” Duncan said. “I… I wasn’t kidding back there…” he took a deep breath, pressed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. “I love you, Calvin.” There. He said it.

The door opened just a little bit. Sawyer’s eye appeared in the opening.

“You do, don’t you?” he said quietly.

Duncan wasn’t able to repeat it, he felt too vulnerable. So he said nothing, and just looked at him through the gap. Finally he looked away.

“I’m sorry, I’m just gonna go.”

Sawyer quickly closed the door to remove the little chain and re-opened it wide. He then hugged Duncan tightly.

“I’m just happy you’re safe!” Calvin murmured into his shoulder.

“I’m… also not complaining.” Duncan smiled and hugged him back.

“Anyway…” Sawyer finally let him go. “Do you like karaoke?”


	13. Through a song

Some days you end up robbing hospitals and some other days you get invited by the White family for the karaoke night. Well, ok. Sawyer was the one being invited. Duncan just tagged along. The White family didn’t seem to mind though, they were the party people - the more guests the merrier.

Seoirse White welcomed Calvin with the open arms. Soon Duncan found himself next to Sawyer, Seoirse and Harvey Sadusky, discussing Cody McCook’s politics (Duncan tried to participate a bit), then dragons, then praising Fella Armstrong’s achievements… At this point the incubus was completely silent because he just realized - Sawyer had a  _life_.

He had a life outside of Duncan and it was a pretty interesting, fullfilling life. He had a lot of friends with a lot of topics to talk about, he had a well-paid, important job and yet he had enough free time to take care of his mother  _and_  to focus on his other interests and dreams.

“I’m gonna get some beer.” Duncan said but nobody besides Calvin paid any attention.

He sat at the table, staring at his drink. Then he heard a laugh and before he had any chance to react, Adalbert White was right next to him.

“Hi.” the vampire said.

“Hi?”

“You look sad.”

“Well, hell, maybe I am!”

“Wanna talk about it?” Adalbert stole his drink and took a sip. He already looked like he was drunk but that didn’t stop him.

“Have you ever… realized that a person you love doesn’t really need you around to be happy?”

“Aw, man, countless of times! Sometimes we’re not as good in bed as we thought we were.”

“For the love of satan, I’m not talking about sex! I’ve never even had sex.”

“…You wanna… have a piece of that action?”

“With you? No.”

“Bummer.”

“I mean more like… that feeling when you realize a person you love, the most important person in your life… could date someone else, could live their whole life without loving you back… and be happy. Have you ever felt that?”

Duncan looked over his shoulder to look at Sawyer who was still talking with Seoirse and Harvey Sadusky. Adalbert also looked in that direction. He stared for a longer while before answering.

“…yeah… I have actually.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.” Duncan took a sip of beer.

“I need to ask this… what are you even doing here? I don’t remember inviting you. Not that I want you to leave, it’s just. How did you even end up here tonight?”

“I… well, Sawyer asked if I want to come with him. I didn’t have a reason to say no.”

“He asked you out on a date to this party… and you sit here all sad? I don’t fucking understand…”

“A date? No, no, no, I don’t think… No, it’s not a date.”

“This dude you like asked you if you would want to come with him and have a good time with him on this party… And you’re sad because you think you don’t matter? Because you think his life is so great already? Dude… don’t you think… don’t you think he asked you out because he wants  _you_  to be a  _part of his life_?

"I’m…” Duncan shook his head and looked at Adalbert. “I… what?”

“Dude… nobody is  _that_  bad at flirting… I won’t let you miss your chance with him… You should sing for him!”

“I can’t sing!”

“This is the karaoke night,  _no one here can sing_! And you’ll be the first one to sing tonight, no one will remember your act anyway! Just go!”

And so Duncan found himself on the stage, feeling anxious but also kind of excited. Sawyer came closer, smirking and shaking his head with disbelief. The incubus looked at him, and only at him, and started to sing.

_“Everything about you is how I’d wanna be._   
_Your freedom comes naturally._   
_Everything about you resonates happiness._   
_Now I won’t settle for less._   
_…Give me… all the peace… and joy in your mind…”_

The crowd seemed entertained, so Duncan continued, a bit louder this time.

_“Everything about you pains my envying._   
_Your soul can’t hate anything…_   
_Everything about you is so easy to love!_   
_They’re watching you from above…_   
_…Give me…! All the peace and joy in your mind…_   
_I want that peace! And joy in your mind!_   
_Give me that peace and joy in your mind!”_

Duncan came down from the stage and stood right in front of smiling Sawyer. The incubus placed his hands on Calvin’s cheeks and pulled him closer, pressing his forehead against his. Duncan closed his eyes and continued to sing.

_“Everything about you resonates happiness…_   
_Now I won’t settle for less!_   
_Give me! All the peace! And joy in your mind!_   
_I want that peace! And joy in your mind!_   
_Give me the peace! And joy in your mind!”_

Duncan pulled away. The crowd was applauding but he didn’t really care about them. Sawyer’s eyes were also closed. He opened them slowly and smiled.

“I am so glad you came here with me. This evening wouldn’t be the same without you.” he said.

Duncan beamed.

“I’m glad too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: "Bliss" by Muse


	14. With no space left between us

“Quick! Let’s hide here!” Sawyer opened a small closet. “They won’t think we would hide in there, they’ll run past us.”

“Fine.” there wasn’t much time to decide. They were chased, the closet would do.

They both jumped inside, closed the door behind them and held their breaths. They’ve heard the steps outside. Then nothing.

“…Let’s wait here for a little longer, shall we?” Sawyer asked. “Just in case.”

“Sure.”

There… wasn’t much space left here. Not with Duncan’s wings taking most of it. But it was fine, he was fine… until he moved his leg a little and realized he rubbed Sawyer’s leg in the process. Actually, he would rub any Sawyer’s body part if he decided to move at all.

“Um.” Duncan gulped. “Are you, uhh, comfortable?”

“Well, there isn’t much room in here.” Duncan felt Sawyer’s breath on his neck. Wow, he was…  _really_  close, wasn’t he? “But I’ll manage.”

Duncan was glad it was so dark in here. Sawyer couldn’t see how much he was blushing.

“How do you think it will all end?” Calvin asked quietly.

“…what will end?”

“This… whole story. The humans. The zombies. Eris. Cody. Everything. We lost… so many people already…”

“Don’t think about it. Besides. It’s not a story, it’s just… a bad chapter in our lives. It will be over and then… there will be just a better chapter.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. When I was in jail I… I never doubted there is something better for me, somewhere… I didn’t know when it was gonna happen but I had to believe this. So I wouldn’t completely lose it. And then… and then it turned out… I was right. There really was a better chapter waiting for me. Right now? It’s just another bad chapter. But it isn’t the last.”

“That’s…” Duncan would swear he heard Sawyer smile. “…reassuring. I never took you for the optimistic kind.”

“I’m trying my best.”

The incubus held his breath again - Sawyer moved his whole body to put his head on Duncan’s shoulder. He felt his everything. Oh wow. Oh boy.

“My apologies, Mr. Robinson.” Calvin whispered. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You can just… Call me Duncan. You know that, right?”

“Yeah…” they stood like that for a while. “You seem tense.”

“Maybe because I am.”

“Why?”

“Can I be honest?”

“Sure.” Calvin moved again. Oh, for the love of… He was even closer now, if that was even possible - their foreheads were touching. They breathed each other’s air. Duncan’s heart started beating faster.

“This whole situation is… distracting. You’re… you’re very close. I’m feeling the urge to run away but at the same time… I kinda don’t want to leave this place?”

“That’s very troublesome…”

“See, now you’re just teasing me. I feel like I’m about to explode. I don’t want to feel like this! It’s torture…”

“I know what you mean…”

Duncan felt something brushing, then pressing against his lips and he realized - Sawyer was kissing him. Calvin Sawyer, the guy Duncan was longing for all those years, was kissing him. This fact made Duncan a little bit panicked but also… happy. He broke their kiss to laugh but that didn’t stop Sawyer as he started to nibble on Duncan’s earlobe. His teeth were sharp. The incubus shuddered and buried his face in Calvin’s fluffy hair. Robinson placed his hands on his partner’s cheeks and pulled him away a bit.

“Duncan, I lo-” Sawyer didn’t finish. Now he was the one being kissed.

Calvin’s hands were firm on Duncan’s hips, their bodies were pressing tightly together. Duncan reeled a little by the fact that Sawyer put him in this near-orgasmic state just by  _kissing_  him. Calvin focused on Mr. Robinson’s neck, he was kissing and nibbling it, sending small shocks of pleasure through Duncan’s body. It was overwhelming. A moan escaped him…

Suddenly the door opened and both of them fell out with a short scream and landed on the floor. The excitement faded away real fast. They looked up and saw Fella Armstrong. He looked impatient.

“Can you two come out of the closet already? Thank you.” he said. “Anyway, it’s all clear for now, they’re gone. We can go!”

And he walked away.

Duncan was breathing heavily.

“I’m gonna kill him.”

Sawyer chuckled and stood up. He then helped Duncan stand up as well.

“Don’t be mad at him, he’s right. It’s not safe here. We should go, before-”

Duncan quickly gave him one last kiss. This act surprised even him. He didn’t know he had the guts to do so in full daylight.

“I’m… sorry, Mr. Sawyer. It won’t happen again.”

“Well… that’s a shame. I was hoping we could do it again sometime. Somewhere more private.”

Duncan’s heart started beating faster again. He beamed.

“Also…” continued Sawyer. “You know that you can just call me Calvin, right?”

“Yeah.”


	15. Before we jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this chapter was the first one I’ve written for this challenge.

“Where’s Sawyer?” Duncan asked, landing next to Cody and Rita.

Cody pointed at the airplane in the sky. It was going upwards, as if it was about to fly out of the atmosphere.

“I… I couldn’t change his mind. He said the bomb is too big to be detonated on land. I-I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop him, I’ve tried…”

Duncan didn’t wait any longer, he launched himself up to the sky.

—

Sawyer was focused. He was looking at the dark clouds in front of him. His emotions didn’t matter in this situation. This bomb was about to explode and it was too dangerous to leave it on earth. This is just something he had to do. His last mission. He’s doing the right thing, heroic even. He’s saving everyone.  _Just… don’t think about yourself. Don’t think about it._

—

Working his way upwards, Duncan couldn’t stop thinking about Sawyer. The werefox probably wasn’t thinking about Duncan though. He’s too professional, he never thinks about his own needs until the job is done. Duncan moved his wings faster.

The incubus finally caught up with the speed of the plane. He got closer and struggled to grab and open the door. He used all his strenght and the metal door swung open at last, almost hitting him, before it broke off. Duncan flew inside, fighting off the gusts of wind. He held onto something, desperately searching for the cockpit.

He finally spotted him.

“Sawyer!”

Sawyer looked over his shoulder. His face changed immediately. Fighting through tears, he un-belted himself, with his hands shaking and ran towards Duncan’s embrace.

“I don’t want to die!” he cried into his chest.

“Then let’s get the hell out of here!” Duncan held Sawyer and rushed towards the exit. Without its pilot the plane started to lose balance.

“The bomb is gonna explode any second, we’re not gonna make it!”

“Yes, we are!” Duncan lifted him up bridal style. “Hold tight.”

“Duncan.”

Duncan’s heart was already racing but now he just felt like he was having a heart attack. Sawyer has never before called him by his name. Well, ok, he did that before, but only when he was asked to. His face was really close right now and his eyes looked big and scared.

“Yes?” Duncan asked.

“I love you.”

As he jumped out of plane, Duncan felt like his brain was exploding. Later he realized that thankfully it was just the airplane.

—

Rita gasped and covered her mouth.

“No!” Cody yelled. “Do you see them?”

“…There!”

“They’re falling… they’re not gonna make it!”

“How much cash do you have on you?”

“Excuse me?”  _I swear to god_ , Cody thought,  _the White family members ask the weirdest questions._

“The more you have, the bigger their chances of survival!” Rita pulled out some money and threw them on the ground. Cody did the same. “I  _bet_  they’re going to survive this!” she exclaimed.

—

Sawyer opened his eyes. He was falling, along with some broken airplane parts and… Duncan! Sawyer grabbed his shoulders and tried to wake him up but it didn’t work. He couldn’t apply CPR on him right now, Sawyer himself had trouble with breathing, plus, it would be hard since they were free falling. Only a miracle could save them now.

Sawyer touched Duncan’s face. He knew it wouldn’t work but he wanted to try it anyway. He kissed him.

Duncan opened his eyes and gasped loudly. He looked around, quickly realizing their situation before catching Sawyer and using his wings to stop their free falling. They’ve heard someone’s laugh and then they saw Cody, way back down, jumping with happiness. And Rita who was…what it looked like collecting money from the ground? The White family, right?

Duncan and Sawyer looked at each other.

“You’re not a goddamn kamikaze!” Duncan yelled. “What were you thinking!”

“You know me… it was the just thing to do.” Sawyer hid his face in Duncan’s chest and… started giggling. “That was awesome.”

“Don’t you ever do that shit to me! You could have died! I… I…” Duncan sighed. “I love you too, Calvin.”


	16. Loud, so everyone can hear

With the sun setting down, the whole sky was color red.

They were all in danger. That was it. The final showdown. Everything was depending on this moment - they will either die or live happily ever after. As Duncan was about to walk away and get ready for the upcoming battle, he heard someone calling his name.

“Duncan Robinson!”

He turned around. What he saw was a big crowd of people and every single one of them smiling. What was going on? What did they knew that he didn’t? Was something wrong with how he looked? Aren’t they about to  _die, why is everyone smiling like a bunch of idiots?_  But then he noticed Calvin Sawyer jumping onto the table.

They stood there, looking at each other, with a large, silent crowd between them.

“Duncan… we had a lot of ups and downs.” Calvin shrugged and smiled. “We had a lot of crazy aventures but the truth is… this may be our last one. And I refuse to acknowledge that!”

With his hair moved by the wind and the red sky behind his silhouette, he looked amazing.

“There are a lot of things I would really like to do after all this is over. One thing in particular though. This is why I have to ask you this…”

Sawyer went down on one knee and a shiver went down through Duncan’s spine.

“I love you, Duncan! Will you marry me?”

Duncan didn’t answer immediately. He was standing there, feeling like his eyes were about to fell out from their sockets. Then he remembered he should probably start breathing again. He started nodding slowly, then faster with a huge grin forming at his lips.

“Y-YES!!!” he finally yelled. As the crowd started cheering, he launched himself into Sawyer’s direction, grabbed him and started spinning around, flying up. Both of them were laughing wildly. Finally Duncan stopped twirling and suspended himself in the air, far above the crowd. Sawyer looked into his eyes.

“Wait, are you… oh no, why are you crying?”

“…you just make me so damn happy!” Duncan sobbed, hiding his face in Sawyer’s shoulder.

* * *

  **Bonus Chapter:**  When I am dead

Bitch you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY did not want to write that "When I am dead" prompt.


	17. From very far away

“I love you!” Sawyer screamed at the top of his lungs but he was afraid Duncan was too far away to hear it.

“What?” Duncan yelled back.

“I said I love you!!”

“I can’t hear you!”

“…nevermind!”

“Okay!” Duncan smirked. He heard him very well the first time he said it. But he just wanted to hear it again.


	18. Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey

The craziness has ended at last and so they finally had some time just for themselves. The room was lightened up by a single candle light. Duncan’s heart was pounding really fast. He… he didn’t deserve this. He wanted to scream and run away or do something really, really bad just to prove to him that he doesn’t deserve him. But at the same time he just wasn’t able to move. He desired this. He wanted this. He had butterflies in his stomach and he felt… happy.

Sawyer pressed his forehead against Duncan’s.

“I love you…” Calvin whispered slowly and kissed his neck. Then he noticed something. “You’re blushing black.”

Duncan didn’t answer, he just blushed more. Calvin smiled.

“It’s cute.”


	19. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair / As a thank you

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon. They were laying on the sofa, Sawyer had his head placed on Duncan’s chest. The incubus was playing with Calvin’s hair.

“I love you…” Duncan sighed. His hand hesitated for a moment and then… he scrached Sawyer behind his ear. The werefox gasped, then slowly returned to the relaxed state.

“Nobody has ever touched me like that…” Calvin whispered with his eyes closed. “It’s nice… Could you keep doing that?”

“You want that?”

“Hm…”

“Well… do you?”

“…what part of "hm” did you not understand?“ Sawyer chuckled.

"I want to hear you say it.”

“…why?”

“You’re ignoring my wish.”

“Maybe.”

Duncan stood up, making Sawyer stand up as well.

“You so rarely say what you want…” the incubus said.

“Because I do not want anything.” Calvin shrugged with a sheepish smile.

“But why? You always help people… You make sure they’re happy… but what does make  _you_  happy? Needing stuff and wanting stuff are two different things.

"I… don’t want anything. Really.” Calvin shrugged again. “I already have everything I ever wanted…”

“Do you even want to marry me?”

“O-of course I do-”

“Then say it! I want to hear you say it!”

“I can’t wait for us to be married!”

“No. Bad. Try again.”

“What’s your problem!”

“My problem is that you have a problem! I’m just trying to help you!”

“I don’t have a problem!”

Duncan stared at him, unblinking.

“…ok, maybe I do. But it’s not worth making such a fuss about!”

“Tell me one of the things you would like to see happening.”

“World peace.”

“Be realistic. Pick something that you would like to see happening right now, in this moment. It can be anything.”

“Realistic…” Calvin looked around the room. The longer he looked the longer he couldn’t find anything. Then he noticed Duncan right in front of him. He didn’t look angry, just… determined. Goal-focused. His intentions were good… The late sunlight was glowing in his hair… In this moment, Calvin knew what he should say. “It would be nice… if you kissed me.”

“Oh.” Duncan couldn’t help but blush. “Well, okay, that’s… that’s good. Now tell me you want it.”

“I…would like… a kiss from you.”

“Almost there. You can do it.” Duncan grinned.

“I need… No. I want you to kiss me.” his face was already red.

“Nice! With more conviction this time!”

“Damn it, Duncan…”

“You’re doing great!”

“I want you to kiss me!”

“Do you really?”

“ _I want you to kiss me, damn it!_  Kiss me, now! I want it!”

Duncan put his arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Sawyer closed his eyes and started kissing him as well.

“I love you.” Calvin spoke quickly against Duncan’s lips. “I really needed this. I do want to marry you. I do want it. I want to marry you so much… You’re so wonderful…”

His words drowned in another kiss.


	20. In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep

Duncan was laying in bed next to Sawyer. He was falling asleep, as Calvin was using his hand to gently brush Duncan’s hair from his forehead. Duncan was smiling softly. He felt… safe.

“I love you…” he murmured. His eyes closed and that was it - he was asleep.

Sawyer looked at his face. He looked so peaceful… it was hard to believe what he has been through. And how many bad things he did himself. He was lost, that’s for sure. But there was good in him. Bad people shouldn’t be able to create peace or safety and East City was the most beautiful and calm place Sawyer have ever seen. After years lost to a small, dirty cell Duncan wanted to surround himself with the good stuff. Calvin looked back on those days when Robinson was his boss. The incubus has always worked so hard, he changed the whole place for the better in such a short time. Always so determined, so goal-focused. It was… honestly really attractive. …And then he started killing and abusing people.

But tomorrow was the day that was going to change everything. Sawyer kissed Duncan’s nose. Duncan’s eyebrows went up as if he was surprised. He then covered himself more with the blanket. It looked like he was feeling really cozy.

_Oh yes_ , Sawyer thought,  _that’s the face of utter chaos and evil._


	21. A whisper in the ear

“Good evening, Mr. Robinson.” Harvey Sadusky tapped the incubus on the shoulder. “Sorry, I’m late.”

“No harm done!” Duncan was wearing a white suit that made him look charming and alluring. He was beaming. “But it’s Mr. Sawyer now!”

“Ah. My apologies. Congratulations on your wedding, Mr. Sawyer!”

“Thank you! I’m glad you could make it. But now, please excuse me…”

Duncan managed to slip past more guests, leaving the party for a moment. He made his way up the hill. His husband was standing near a tree, looking at the sky. His suit looked just as Duncan’s, except it was black. He was accompanied by Fella Armstrong.

“I still don’t trust him…” the werewolf said. “But if he makes you happy, I’m happy as well. I wish you both the best!”

“Thanks, buddy.” Calvin smiled.

Fella noticed the approaching incubus and decided to leave the two grooms alone.

“Nice view.” Duncan said after Fella disappeared. “You have no idea how many people I had to remind that my last name is Sawyer now.”

The werefox looked at him. He didn’t stop smiling.

“How does it makes you feel?”

“I like it! Re-introducing myself as Duncan Sawyer feels… right. I wouldn’t keep my family’s name, now that I had a good reason to change it. Feels like a fresh start. Plus, you can’t call me Mr. Robinson under any circumstances now! Ha! It’s a win-win!”

Calvin chuckled. He looked at his husband lovingly and hugged him.

“I love you, Duncan.” he whispered in his ear. “Is… is this how this chapter ends?”

“It’s how it begins.” the incubus said. He hesitated. “…Calvin?”

“Hm?”

“Back when we first met… I just want to tell you that…  _You_  were my first good chapter.”

Calvin looked him in the eyes.

“I know.”

They kissed.

* * *

Bonus art:

 


	22. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets / With a shuddering gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning

The party was over and so Duncan could finally enter the bedroom along with his husband. He noticed that it was decorated by dozens of candles. They were the only source of light at the moment, making their bedroom look really romantic. He was pretty sure Calvin was the one who put them there but he decided to ask anyway.

“Did you, uhh-” he didn’t got a chance to finish as the werefox grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. He made him walk backwards, trapping him between himself and a wall. He then placed his hands gently on his cheeks and kissed him, slower this time, more sensual. After a while he started undressing him from his white jacket.

Duncan felt his brain melting but somehow he managed to undress Calvin from his jacket as well. He then got rid of his own necktie.

“Hm, good idea.” Calvin said, breaking the kiss. He untied his tie as well and put it around his husband’s neck, leading him to their bed. They sat on it and kissed again. The incubus, with his hands a bit shaky, reached to his husband’s collar and started unbottoning his shirt.

“Just so you know, I have no idea what I’m doing.” Duncan said after he finished. He tossed the shirt aside. He couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“You shouldn’t worry.” Calvin’s voice calmed him down a bit. Now the werefox started undressing him. “It’s just you and me, baby. If you don’t like something you’ll tell me and we’ll stop.”

“Yeah, okay… There are still four buttons left, two under each wing.” the incubus said.

“Of course.” Calvin sat behind him to finish the job. “…How does it feel to have wings?”

“I don’t know. How does it feel to have a tail?”

“Fair point. Ok, I’m done.”

Calvin tossed Duncan’s shirt aside. He stared at his husband’s bare back. He couldn’t help but be fascinated by what he saw. What Duncan had was essentially a second set of arms with a black membrane between long fingers. Calvin gently put his hands on the wings and started examining them. Duncan shuddered.

“What are you doing?”

“Sorry… Where are the sockets located?” the werefox kept playing with them, trying to open and close them.

“In… my… shoulder blades. But they bend in a way that is not painful when I lay on my back.”

“Fascinating…”

Duncan giggled. And then he gasped because Calvin left a kiss on his spine. He kept kissing him, moving upwards, finally stopping at the back of his neck. Duncan shivered, turned around and got surprised by Calvin kissing him on the lips. The werefox didn’t stop here however - he then kissed Duncan’s chin, his Adam’s apple, collarbone, chest, stomach…

He had to stop there as he started to fight against Duncan’s belt. He seemed like he was in a hurry, which made Duncan feel… desirable. But also nervous again. He took Calvin’s hands, making him stop.

“I… um…”

“…Too fast?”

“Uh… Maybe a little. Could you… kiss me in all those places again but… slower?”

Calvin smiled, pushed him gently on the pillows and lay down on top of him, covering them with a blanket and hiding his face in his husband’s shoulder.

“You’re the boss.” he murmured, making Duncan shudder again.

The incubus winded his arm around Calvin’s waist, pulling him closer. He was… really warm and soft in touch. Duncan felt like he would just hug him forever. The werefox stopped kissing him, to look at his face. His fingers traced the line of Duncan’s jaw. The incubus tilted his head to kiss his husband’s palm. After that, Calvin’s hand slowly travelled down Duncan’s body. He then smiled and started giggling.

“What?” Duncan asked nervously. “What’s wrong? Did I do something w-”

“I’ve been waiting years for this moment. I just can’t believe it’s happening so I’m happy. That’s all.” he left a kiss on his lips and crawled backwards a little bit, never breaking the eye contact, kissing his chest now. “Relax.”

“…Years?” Duncan whispered while Calvin was slowly backing out, still kissing him. Finally, he disappeared under the blanket.

“I love you…” Calvin’s voice was so rough, Duncan almost jumped out of his skin.

The werefox grabbed his husband’s belt in his teeth and jerked his head a few times until it ripped apart. Duncan felt like his heart was about to explode. He also felt his pants and underwear sliding off his butt, his legs and his feet. Then everything stopped - the only thing he could think about was right now was Calvin’s hot breath on his crotch. Oh boy.

“Are you okay with it?” he heard a quiet voice coming from under the blanket.

Silence.

“…Duncan? Honey?”

“…Hell yes.”

He felt Calvin’s fingertips touching, then slowly moving up his dick, before his fingers wrapped around it. Duncan thought that his heart wasn’t the only thing that was going to explode. He couldn’t help but squirm. They did touch one another before but this time it felt much more intimate. He felt a teasing lick, but the moment he moaned, Calvin stopped abruptly and sat down, still under the blanket.

“I want to see you.” he said, trying to untangle himself from it. When he finally did, his hair were all messy. “Whoa…”

He eyed the shape of Duncan’s naked body very carefully. He could see the exact contours of his strong, lean silhouette. His wings were half-open making him look almost regal, but they were slowly closing. The werefox stared, saying nothing which made Duncan blush really hard.

“Calvin? Is… is everything alri-”

“You look fucking gorgeous.” he put his hands on his husband’s stomach, and moved them up to his chest, to feel his pale skin. “You’re the hottest person I have ever seen.”

He leaned in for a kiss but he realized he still had his pants on.

“Hold on.” he stood up to remove his clothing. After he finished, he noticed Duncan’s gaze. The incubus was smirking. “What?”

“Nothing, just enjoying the view.” he chuckled. “That’s very sexy.”

“Is it just me or did you get more relaxed the second I got naked.” Calvin snorted, laying down next to him.

“That’s a possibility.” Duncan lay on his side, his hand travelling up and down his husband’s body. “You are perfect…” He finally gripped Calvin’s dick and squeezed it a bit, making him gasp.

“Ah…” the werefox sighed and bit his lip as Duncan caressed him gently for a while. “Oh yes, yes,  _yes_ … wait… Wait, I want to fuck you.”

“Oh, do you now?” Duncan giggled as Calvin lay on top of him, looking him in the eyes. Their hearts were racing.

“I do.” he leaned down to gave him one last kiss before sliding in.

“I love you…” Duncan gasped, shuddering as his eyes widened.

Calvin began to slide slowly in and out and it felt amazing. He then moved his hips faster, touching Duncan all over and watching his face intently. Duncan was slowly losing himself in pleasure and it was the most arousing thing Calvin had ever seen. The incubus pulled his partner even closer. He held him, taking in the entire movement of his body. He has never felt this safe. It was extraordinary.  
The werefox soon began to pant and the incubus lost the ability to respond with anything besides gasps.

Calvin gripped Duncan’s dick but as soon as he did, something happened. Duncan’s whole body rose up, making his husband reel back a little bit. The moment Duncan came, his wings swung open. They were huge and majestic and his demonic eyes gave Calvin a piercing glance. He was beautiful and scary at the same time. He looked like a god.

“Oh, fuck.” Calvin gasped under his breath as he reached his own climax and collapsed onto him.

They lay together without moving, exhausted, trying to catch their breaths. After a while, the werefox rolled onto his side and hugged the incubus, burying his face in his arm. He wanted to be always hugging him.

“Calvin?” Duncan asked quietly, slowly playing with his husband’s hair.

“Hm?”

“…You said you’ve been waiting  _years_  for this moment. What did you mean?”

The werefox looked him in the eyes.

“I was in love with you.”

“For how long?”

“Years.”

“How many years?”

“I have no idea…” he glanced at his lips. “I think… I might have felt something around the time… when we were living in the jungle? We got you out of jail and the first thing you did was killing your brother, making him pay for the years of misery he caused you. And then you just… lived to the fullest, naming what you want and taking it without hesitation. There was something… very poetic about it. You impressed me. Plus, it was always easy to talk to you.”

“But that was even before I became the Leader of East City! That was about… About thirty-five years ago! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wasn’t able to name it back then. And when I finally did I just felt like… it wasn’t my place to express what I want nor what I feel. You were my boss. So I tried to push those feelings away. Didn’t work out though.”

“I wish I knew this sooner! I was in love with you as well!”

“I knew.”

“You knew and you still didn’t say anything?”

“I was afraid.”

They stayed in silence for a while. Calvin traced the line of Duncan’s lips with his finger.

“And now look at us. We are husbands.” the incubus said, smiling. “And we just had quite an incredible sex. I would say it’s a pretty awesome beginning of the new chapter, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes.” the werefox smiled as well just before kissing him. “It is.”

* * *

Bonus art:

 


	23. Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble

Duncan entered the kitchen. His husband was already there, making breakfast. Calvin’s hair were all messy. He was wearing a grey shirt with a red collar. He noticed him but didn’t stop what he was doing.

“Good morning, Duncan. Keen on some tea?”

“Sure.” Duncan came closer and hugged him from behind. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“You tell me everyday, yes.”

“I love you… ” Duncan hid his face in his husband’s back. “I love you, I love you, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou…”

Calvin giggled.

“Tea’s ready, my love. Just the way you like it.”

* * *

Bonus art:

 


	24. Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave

Calvin was woken up in the middle of the night by a loud, hellish scream. He untangled himself from the bed sheets and quickly looked around for the source of the noise. His husband was right next to him but he was shrieking, his eyes wide open and his body shivering.

“Duncan?! Honey, what’s happening?” Calvin asked, panicked.

He gently touched his cheek. Duncan flinched but stopped screaming. He started gasping loudly, trying to catch a breath. He blinked, trying to piece his surroundings together. After a while he saw Calvin’s worried face, right in front of him. The incubus started crying. He sat down and winded his arms around his husband, burying his face in his shoulder. Calvin hugged him back, tighlty, as Duncan was ugly sobbing.

“Let it all out…” the werefox whispered. “It was only a dream… I’m here.”

They were sitting like that for a few minutes, embracing themselves, until Duncan calmed down enough to be able to speak again.

“I’m sorry about that…” he sighed heavily. His breath was shaky. “I’m b-better now.”

“What happened?”

“We were in the plane, y-you know, the one that exploded. But you d-didn’t make it… I wasn’t able to s-save you. And then I was in jail a-again.” he stopped and closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears. “And Dexter, he was…”

He shook his head, unable to speak.

“Duncan… look at me, please. I am alive, see? We both are. I am here, with you. Your brother’s dead. You’re safe. It’s okay.”

“Okay…” he shivered.

Sawyer got out of bed and put his aviator jacket on.

“I’m gonna get you some water.” he said, about to leave the room.

“No, wait!” Duncan grabbed his sleeve. “Don’t go… I’m a piece of garbage I know I am, I don’t deserve you at all but please…” he started crying again. “Please don’t go. I love you.”

“I was just going to the kitchen… I’m sorry.” he sat next to him again. “I guess water can wait.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Duncan continued, hiding his face in Calvin’s chest.

“…You don’t?”

“I don’t. I don’t want you to ever let me go.” the incubus murmured, laying down his head on Calvin’s laps. “Please don’t go… I love you. I love you…”

As much as Calvin wanted to promise him that, he knew he couldn’t.

“I can’t promise you I’ll always be around. But I am here now. And I’m not planning to leave anytime soon. I love you too, I want to stay by your side.”

“Thank you…” the incubus closed his eyes. Calvin gently brushed Duncan’s hair back.

“And stop saying you don’t deserve me. We all make mistakes. And the things you experienced in jail weren’t even your fault. Okay?”

His husband was fast asleep.

“Alright…” the werefox took the jacket off, moved Duncan on the pillows and lay down next to him.

Duncan’s face was calm. Years ago he would do anything so Calvin would leave him. But right now? Now was different. The werefox smiled. They were making progress.

“Goodnight, babe.”


	25. Too quick, mumbled into your scarf

“So, this is snow.” Duncan looked around. Olson actually looked really nice during winter. “It sure is… cold.”

“It’s lovely.” Calvin’s face was full of wonder. “Thank you for taking me here tonight. Let’s just… not cause any more trouble. For Mr. Fletcher’s sake.”

“Good idea.” the incubus squatted for two seconds to touch the snow laying on the ground. “You know, you and snow have something in common. The snow is also white and fluffy.”

The werefox laughed out loud. Then buried his face in his husband’s shoulder.

“Iloveyou.” Calvin mumbled into his scarf. Duncan giggled.


	26. On a post-it note

Calvin woke up without his husband on his side. Yawning, he stumbled into the kitchen but the incubus wasn’t there either. Then he found a post-it note on the fridge. 

_“Busy, McCook asked me for help. Be back this evening. Love, Duncan”_

Calvin smiled, deciding that he will surprise him with dinner when he comes back.


	27. In a way I can’t return

“Mr. Sawyer?” Gizella McCook asked, walking up to him. Duncan was sitting on the grass, looking at the sky. “What are you doing here?”

“My husband just wanted to show off.” he answered. “I’m watching him goofing around.”

Gizella looked up. Duncan sure was observing the airplane doing all sorts of tricks. Suddenly the smoke started coming out of the aircraft.

“Hold on.” the incubus stood up, ready to fly. “Is… is he in trouble?”

“Hm… I don’t think so, Mr. Sawyer. To me it looks like he’s… skywriting.”

“Oh, I think you’re right… For the love of satan, what is he writing?”

They watched as the airplane expelled more smoke, leaving letters in the sky.

_I LOVE YOU_

“Oh.” Duncan said. He looked at Gizella. “Now how the hell am I suppose to return that? I can’t fly a plane.”


	28. When baking chocolate chip cookies

“Let’s try something new!” Calvin grabbed his husband’s arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

“New like what?”

“I dont know. Let the fate decide!” he pulled out the cooking book and opened on a random page. “The fate has decided. We’re making chocolate chip cookies!”

“…That’s so cute I think I’m gonna throw up.”

“Great! Let’s do it!”

He pulled out the ingredients. Duncan rolled his eyes and started helping him.

“Gizella McCook is proving herself to be a valuable business partner.” he said, adding butter to the bowl.

“Are you really that surprised?” Calvin rolled his sleeves up. When Cody’s daughter was born Duncan used to buy her presents whenever he visited Middle City. Some time has passed before little Giza realized that Mr. Robinson isn’t actually her family member. But they remained friends for all those years. Calvin thought it was really cute.

“I’m proud of her in a way. It’s… not something I usually feel towards people.”

“Are you proud of me?” Calvin started mixing the ingredients.

“Of course I’m proud of you. The fact that you don’t take it as the universal constant is maddening.”

“I know you’re proud of me.” Calvin smiled. “But sometimes it’s just nice to hear it again.”

“Oh… well in that case I’m super proud of you! You tell me about the things you want much more often now! And I see how good that makes you feel! That’s fantastic!”

The werefox giggled. But then turned sad.

“It’s… really hard for me, you know. You may think it’s a stupid little thing but…”

Duncan looked at him. He looked lost and vulnerable like never before. He didn’t grew up in jail of course but he had his own problems that weren’t less important than Duncan’s. The incubus smiled.

“I don’t think that. And actually… I may have some good news for you.”

Calvin eyed him.

“You see…” Duncan looked at the bowl as he added chocolate chips. “You may not know that but… I’m the Leader of East City. And that means I have  _some_  power over what is happening around here…”

“Duncan what did you do.”

“I hired some people who will take care of your mother.” he grinned. “Twenty-four seven, if the situation demands. You don’t have to visit her so often anymore. From now on you can visit her only when you feel like it. You’re welcome.”

“…You’re joking.” a huge grin started forming at his lips.

“Not in the slightest.”

“Oh my god, I-I love you-” he grabbed his face, leaving raw dough here and there and kissed him on the cheek. “-I love you so much! Look, I… I love my mother but sometimes I just felt like I was… I felt like a  _prisoner_  there, I…” he had a problem with forming a sentence.

“So now we’re even.” Duncan gave him a warm smile.

“I can focus on… Oh my god… This is… this is so weird! I can  _travel_ now!”

“Travel?”

“Yes! Will you…” he looked into his eyes, grinning. “Will you travel with me?”

“To where?” Duncan snorted.

“Around the world!”

“Which world? We have plenty to choose from.”

“ _All of them!_ ” Calvin lifted him up and started spinning around the kitchen.

“Okay, I will, I will!” his husband giggled.

Later that day they also laughed about cookies because they turned out awful. They were full of Calvin’s hair.


	29. Without really meaning it / When the broken glass litters the floor

Calvin was reading the plans of the new airport, trying to calculate something.

“Made you weak coffee, just how you like it.” Duncan came out of the kitchen.

“Uh-huh, love you.” mumbled Calvin, not stopping looking at the plans. Then he heard the sound of the glass hitting the floor and breaking. He sighed.

“You… you love me?” Duncan smiled and put a hand on his chest, like he couldn’t believe it.

“Duncan, you do this shit every month.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, I wish I knew this sooner! Calvin, I… I love you too!”

“Duncan, we’ve been married for five years.”

The incubus laughed out loud and turned around, going back to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna make you another coffee.” he said.

Calvin looked at him and smiled.


	30. As an apology

“Calvin, can we… can we talk?”

“Of course.” he was sitting on a sofa in their living room, reading a book. Duncan walked up to him. He was looking… very nervous.

This man could destroy other people’s lives with a slight movement of his hand, without even blinking. He killed, abused and manipulated. But if he was  _nervous_  that would only mean one thing - something of delicate, intimate nature was at play here.

“I… ugh… I want to… Oh boy. Do you… remember the machine I was working on all those years ago?” he looked away, blushing hard. “I want to… I want to tell you what it did.”

“…oh.” Calvin didn’t expect that at all. In fact, he almost forgot about the machine. He put away the book. “Do you… want to sit down?”

“No, that won’t help me.” the incubus put his hands on his hips and looked at his feet. “Damn it, this shit is  _still_  embarassing even after all those years.”

“You don’t… have to tell me. If you don’t want to.”

“It will haunt me for the rest of my life.” he took a deep breath. “Don’t laugh.”

The werefox said nothing.

“Okay, here goes… Hhhng…” he hid his face in his hands. “I was trying to combine my DNA with yours to make a baby.”

Silence.

“I’m gonna die.” mumbled Duncan into his hands.

“…You were trying to do  _what_?” there wasn’t any shade of anger in his husband’s voice.

“I wasn’t going to do  _anything_  without your knowledge or consent! I promise!” Duncan cried, panicked, looking at him again. “Back there I… I only wanted to see if it works at all, it wouldn’t- it wouldn’t have done anything!”

_Calvin was smiling._  In fact, he was trying  _very_  hard not to laugh. He got up and slowly approached him. The incubus felt the need to explain himself further. He took a few steps back.

“Look! I was in love with you for years, okay? I really was. And one day you told me you’re thinking about starting a family. I thought it was stupid at first but somehow… Somehow I couldn’t stop thinking about it, about you! So when I’ve heard about the technology they have in Olson, I… please, stop laughing… I’ve decided to prepare myself. Just in case you wanted to start a family with… me… For the- for the love of satan, this plan was so fucking stupid, what was I even thinking…

"So you’re telling me…” said Calvin through tears. He was trying really hard to keep his cool. “You’re telling me that your machine… your super  _“evil”_  plan I was trying to crack for so long… All this time… It was just you being very gay for me.”

“I… Well… Yeah. Yes.”

Calvin laughed out loud, then tried to kiss him but he was giggling too much so he just put his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“You  _do_  realize adopting a kid is a valid option, right?”

“I didn’t… really think about it until just now.” Duncan said, making Calvin laugh even more. The incubus smiled as well. “Well, now I just feel dumb. Look, I don’t know how my brain works, okay? I see a pretty boy, I must build a dangerous, unstable machine just in case he wanted to start a family with me. It’s what I do.” he sighed deeply. “Feels good to finally get this off my chest.”

They stood like this, hugging for a while.

“I love you, I’m sorry for keeping this a secret for so long. I know what I did was stupid, I was embarassed by this from the start. I’m sorry for going full mad scientist on you. I… I love you.”

Calvin pulled away, to look at him. He was smiling softly. They sat together on the sofa. The werefox took his husband’s hands.

“We are both in our 100s.” he said in a calm voice. “We’re still young, we don’t have to even  _think_  about having children right now. Seoirse White had his first kid when he was 365.”

“I know… I wanted to build this machine way in advance.”

Calvin snorted.

“I wanted to be prepared, okay? …Okay, you’re laughing again, I’ll just stop talking.”

“Oh man, I wish I knew this sooner! But on the other hand, maybe it’s better this way. Who knows how I would have reacted back then… Oh, Duncan.” the werefox blushed a little. “You truly are the love of my life. You just keep surprising me and I love you more everyday!”

The incubus beamed, also blushing. They kissed.

“Okay but just in case…” Duncan broke their kiss. “No more genetic experiments. Adoption is cool.”

“Yes. And I want a daughter.”

“Deal. …wow. Someone else here was also planning things in advance. …You know… You’re really hot when you tell me what you want…”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

And so they kissed. And it was amazing.

* * *

Bonus art:

* * *

Duncan and Calvin's future adoptive daughter: Sky Sawyer. She's a tiefling.

 

 


End file.
